Widgets are small interactive software applications embedded into electronic devices that may link a device to external sources of content. Devices display an interface of the widgets and content received by the widgets. Widgets may be installed and executed within a web page. Further, widgets may be embedded in any of a desktop computer, a laptop computer, a tablet computer, a set-top box, a kiosk, a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA), a media player, and other electronic devices. Users may download and install widgets from providers of content. Widgets may alternatively be created by a user. As freestanding bundles of software code that may run independently of the web page in which they are embedded, widgets may be added to already existing web pages to enhance the appeal of web pages. As packaged applications, widgets may be readily shared by users and transported in a variety of manners. Examples of widgets include simple clocks, stock market tracking tickers, news broadcasters, weather information providers, sports score providers, and games. More complex widgets can gather information from a variety of sources and present the information to users in interesting and useful ways. Widgets may save content locally or may display a constant stream of media received from network sources.